4 Years
by echosong258
Summary: Kick and Kendall are finally in their junior year of High School. Kick has always taken it easy at winning Kendall's heart, but this year she decides to ignore him! But when a new transfer student shows up, Kick might have to step up his game if he wants to make sure that he's the only guy Kendall really notices.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.**

**This is one of my first stories so bare with me (^^') Help me improve!**

**Oh and try to imagine this as an anime! ^^**

It was an ordinary first day of school at Mellowbrook High; outside with her lunch in front of her sat a young 16-year-old girl with long sunshine blonde hair, and aquamarine eyes. She had the perfect hour-glass figure that went well with her poise and elegance, which of course any higher class girl should have. Her beauty was rivaled only by her intelligence. She was one of the smartest and brightest girls in Mellowbrook and had much to live for. This of course made her the object of affection of many boys at the school, she, however, was not interested in any of them. After all, there weren't many (if any at all) who would be able to gain her attention. No, her attention had always belonged to the most handsome and most amazing guy in Mellowbrook.

"Mind if I join you?" a suave and deliciously deep voiced asked

She looked up and found herself looking into the deep black eyes of a handsome, fit and well-built young man. His white, red and blue jumpsuit hid his defined muscles, his yellow gloves and boots hid strong hands and calves and his helmet hid his amazing black hair. Of course not many people knew that.

However, she did, since she had spent more and more time with him over the years. And since she knew, she thought he looked more like the lead actor of a heart-throbbing romance than a daredevil.

Yes, Kendall Perkins was in love with Kick Buttowski.

Her eyes flashed and she gave him a mischievous smirk, "Only if you think you can servive." She answered

His eyes slowly moved down her body, examining each and every inch of her before meeting her eyes once more, he did this everyday, always with that steely gaze, but it seemed more intense whenever he checked her out. But (in her mind) for some "odd" reason, whenever Kick noticed her, her heart began to pound and she found it difficult to breath. She felt relief at the fact she has wearing her 3/4 sleeve button up dress shirt with a pink and green argyle sleeveless vest on top with a black skirt. It flattered her figure yet didn't reveal anything others might consider scandalous.

He smirked, and she realized she had been staring him down. "I'll take that challenge" he said as he sat down.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS THIS IS SO EXCITING HOW WE ARE ALL HERE AND IT'S A NEW SCHOOL YEAR AND THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Jackie Wakerman was as hyper as ever, although, not as much compared to her elementary school years. She was much prettier too, she still had short brown hair, but she held it back with a blue headband and of course got smaller glasses.

Beside her was her boyfriend Gunther Magnuson, the young man had changed from a short, chubby, insecure young boy to a tall, handsome man who no one would doubt, had Viking heritage. He began to gain his well-built physic during middle school, and as a result, the love of his life began to notice him.

Although the four of them hadn't gotten along in the past, during middle school that began to change. Jackie no longer bothered Kick as Gunther was the one who now held her attention, Renaldo moved to another city and was no longer with Kendall, and for reasons neither of them could fathom, Kick and Kendall started getting along. So they found themselves spending more time together, and the four of them became friends.

"So, how are you two love birds doing today?" He asked

"Gunther..." Kick began shaking his head

"We are not love birds" Kendall finished not looking up from the book she currently had in her hand. "Why you keep insisting on that, I will never know."

Jackie giggled, "Whatever Kendall, but anyways, why are you reading during lunch? You haven't even touched your food,"

"Because I don't want to have to worry about finishing it at the last-minute. I would much rather get it over with right now." She turned the page "Of course not everyone shares the same opinion as me, or am I wrong?"

No one spoke, of the four, Kendall was the most sensible of the group, and she often helped them out with school, but she also wanted them to be able to do things on their own.

"I would figure someone as smart as you would want to keep a healthy diet," Kick said after a few moments "After all, you need your brain food."

"What do you want this time _Clarance_?" Kendall looked up, emphasizing his first name.

Kick blinked, surprised "What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you only compliment me when you want something" she answered.

He laughed "Come on Kendall, we're not in middle school anymore. Besides I was being serious," He took a spoonful of apple sauce from her tray and gave her a sexy smile "Or would you rather have me feed you?"

If there had been a nuclear explosion, none of those four friends would have noticed. Time felt as though it had stopped, and if it had, neither Kendall nor Kick would have wanted it to start again.

Kendall could feel her blood melting and freezing all at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to flirt back. MAYBE let him know that there was something more in their playful frienemy relationship on her side, who knows, what if he felt the same way. But she was the sensible one, and in her junior year, she could NOT allow herself to be controlled by her emotions.

"*BLECK* I just lost my appetite," She picked up her book and her tray "Don't forget we have Chemistry next period, and our teacher hates it when his students are late" She walked off.

The rest of them just stared after her in silence.

"Wow Kick, she dodged your attack so easily. Seems like you lost your edge" Gunther took a bite of his sandwich

Kick straightened himself, his grin as cocky as ever "Nah, I'll be she's in the middle of hyperventilating right now. No way she can resist the Buttowski charm."

"But Kick," Jackie protested "in all the years we've been hanging out, she has never taken your flirting so casually. You might as well have said you're getting a dog! And I'm more than sure that would have gotten a better reaction from her"

"Relax guys. I'm sure she's just acting. You know how she's into drama and stuff" Kick answered dismissively.

Gunther and Jackie looked at each other. In all the years prior, whenever Kick flirted strongly with Kendall, she would always over react, encouraging his behavior. Since they had started middle school Kick had grown to enjoy Kendall's company, to the point he couldn't imagine no longer spending time with her.

True to his friends' worry, Kendall's reaction had left him a bit concerned. She was always so flustered whenever he flirted with her. He took another bite of his food and pushed the thought away, after all, she had tried to react calmly before, and it never lasted. This time would be no different.

**MEANWHILE...**

"BREATH KENDALL! BREATH!" She chanted to herself while sitting on the floor of the girl's bathroom. It had taken all her self-control to not react the way she usually did; bright pink cheeks and flustered speech combined with being short with Kick, while taking her tray to the garbage and making it as far as the restroom before breaking.

_He ALWAYS does this to me_! She thought with annoyance. "We're in high school now! Get over it!"

After a few moments she sighed. She wasn't sure who she had wanted to direct that comment, to Kick, or herself. She quickly pulled herself together and rushed to class, as she walked out, a young man walking with the principle noticed her, although she remained oblivious to his presence, she had captivated his.

"Hmmm..." he thought to himself. "Looks like this school won't be so boring after all."

**Oh whats gonna happen now!? ^^**

**If that took too long sorry... I either give too much attention to detail or completly ignor it... -.- **

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski. I'm not sure how often your supposed to update stories, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
To those who gave me reviews: Thank you! Constructive Criticism is always welcome, Destructive Criticism: not a chance.  
To those who are following my story: Thank you!  
This chapter doesn't have much Gunther and Jackie in it but I'll improve on that for the next one.  
Enjoy the story!**

The rest of the school day had gone by pretty quickly, as the group left for the bus together they couldn't help but laugh at what had happened during the last class, their teacher; Mr. Wally Yoshido was, in the most polite way possible, a total klutz. He had managed to break the projector, scatter all the papers that were going to be passed out, tripped on his way to the door (twice) and knocked the TV out the 2nd story window. All before the first 15 minutes of class had passed. He was a good teacher all the same though. And despite the jinx he was, the students soon learned that he was a man worthy of respect, and he respected all of them as well.

Jackie and Gunther sat together while Kick and Kendall sat in the seat behind them, since the schools "Most Perfect Couple" were going to be going on a date that night, Kick had asked Kendall to hang out with him, of course she had put the condition that he advance at lease a little on some of the assignments that were gonna be coming up.

"Those projects and assignments aren't gonna start till later this week!" Kick protested

"That is exactly why we should get them done now." She answered "That way you can have more free time to do what you want."

Kick raised an eyebrow and smirked "You mean like hang out with you?"

Kendall shrugged "There's that. But I was mostly talking about your stunts, you do have a bit show this weekend." She turned away from a frowning Kick to look into her backpack, attempting to hide her now blushing face.

Kick looked towards the front of the bus, his emotions battling each other. She remembered his big stunt; and that thrilled him, but this was the second dismissal of his advances today. Once was common every once in a while, but twice in one day? He could feel his confidence starting to shake, but he pushed his insecurities aside again, he was Kick Buttowski, he had fought for Kendall's affections since the second year of middle school, and he would keep fighting till he got them.

"Tell me," He said suddenly while turning to look at her, "what's your idea of a good first date?"

Her head whipped around at the word 'date' and she looked at him with wide eyes. He smirked as his confidence flew sky-high, her reaction was better than anything he could have expected.

Truth be told, Kendall was panicking on the inside, thoughts running a million miles a minutes, but in a completely different direction.

_Why is he asking that? Why would he want to know in the first place? I thought he still wasn't into that kind of stuff! Is it possible he likes someone? Who is she!?_

But she smiled, and said in a playful tone "Kick Buttowski, are you asking ME for advice?" and then Kick's confidence hit rock bottom.

She began giggling "Wow what a day, this has to be put in the history books! Clarence Buttowski asks Kendall Perkins for advice!" She started shaking with laughter, so much that she had to hold her sides and wipe tears from her eyes.

While Kick looked at her sulking, Kendall was doing her best to make sure this looked real. The mere thought of him liking someone else was enough to break her. As she began to calm down she looked at him again, still with a smile on her face,

"Sorry Kick," *giggle* "I just couldn't help myself"

Kick was slouching in his seat with his arms crossed, looking at the front of the bus again. "Yeah, whatever."

Kendall frowned, she hadn't meant to make him sulk, she just didn't want him to see her sad. They rode the rest of the way in awkward silence. When they were finally dropped off Kick looked at her again,

"I was being serious tho," He brushed her golden hair from her face "what is your idea of a first date?"

That touch was enough to send her over the edge, she felt her heart swell, her blood drain from her body, and once again it was difficult to breathe.

In her view, Kick must have thought she wasn't sure how to answer because he pulled his hand back and looked towards her house,

"I just thought, you know, since you have experience in dating and your one of the coolest people I know that you might be able to help me out"

She looked down; she knew she couldn't hide her blushing face for long, so she would have to come up with an excuse

"Actually... I... don't really have that much experience..." Her voice trailed off.

Kick looked at her with surprise this time, "But you dated Ronaldo up till the summer before middle school!" It pained him a bit knowing that Ronaldo had been her first boyfriend, when he had wanted to be the one to take that role. But he wasn't totally into that at the time, so as a result, he had been too late.

"Yeah well..." Kendall shifted nervously, the blush still on her face but now it was a mixture of when Kick hand touched her hair, and embarrassment. Kick couldn't help but think she looked so cute when she blushed, so he lifted her chin to get a better view and to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Tell me."

Suddenly, Kendall felt relief. With Kick, everything was ok, everything was right, everything was safe.

She gathered her courage "Do you remember the time we fought right when school let out, our last year of elementary?"

Kick nodded, he would remember it forever.

**At the time, they were arguing as usual but it had turned into a personal kind of argument. She was mad, saying he would never understand what it was like to be an only child, the sole benefactor to a family's estate. She had to live life the way it was planned out for her; live up to the standards that had been there since before she was born. He would never understand that she didn't have a choice, to live life the way she wanted too.

As she had said those words, her pain came to light, and the tears she had tried for so long to hide came forth. Kick simply stared at her, unsure of what to do. He knew he couldn't comfort her; after all, he had a life that was the complete opposite of hers. If he said anything, she would only become more upset, because his words would be empty, no true meaning behind them. But somehow, he knew what to say. With wisdom and maturity beyond his years, he looked at her and simply said

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" **

"Those words changed me," Kendall said, breaking his thoughts "For the first time I actually believed I had a choice. Maybe you said them carelessly, but to me, it was like a weight had been lifted off, and I decided to do what I wanted. So I broke up with Ronaldo, he may have lived up to my dad's standards, but not mine. I wouldn't even call what I had with him a real relationship. So I can't really help you on what you're asking"

Relief flooded thru Kick, so she had no true feelings for Ronaldo. Maybe, if he played it right, he would be the one to actually hold Kendall's heart. His hand went from her chin to her hand.

"Experience has nothing to do with my question." His steely gaze intense, looking straight into the depths of her eyes "I want to know what Kendall Perkins considers a perfect first date."

For a moment they looked at each other, both wishing for something more, something that at the moment, they weren't sure would ever happen.

Finally, Kendall gave a haughty, arrogant smile "Up for a challenge?" She asked

Kick couldn't help but smile back, full on daredevil face; this was the side of Kendall that had made him go crazy in a good way.

"What did you have in mind?"

3333333333333333

"Paint ball?!" Kick shouted over the noise of the other players who were busy attacking each other. When Kendal had first mentioned paintball, he had been sure she was joking, after all, he knew her better than anyone else. Or, at lease he thought he did.

Kendall smiled at him, "Yup, I always wanted to play paintball, and what better way than on a date? Movies; can't talk. Fancy dinner; over rated. Walking on the beach; come on there are more fun things to do!"

She laughed as she jumped over the log they had hidden behind. Kick ran after her with as smirk on his face.

Today's rules were simple, the last team of two standing would win, and since Kendall was just as competitive as he was, he was sure they would win.

After what seemed like the longest battle in history, only one other couple was left besides Kick and Kendall, "Ok Kendall," Kick whispered while keeping an eye on the enemy "I'm gonna go around and..." he turned to find she had gone "Kendall? Kendall!"

He began looking frantically around and then suddenly heard two shots come from behind him he looked around the tree to see the last team, defeated, and an incredibly sexy Kendall behind them

"Hasn't anyone ever told you never to turn your back on the enemy" she said tauntingly

'DAMN she looks so hot with a gun' Kick thought to himself.

3333333333333333

As they walked towards the parking lot, they both praised and somewhat flirted with each other on their teamwork and their win.

"It was all you Kendall; you totally won the game for us"

"No, I couldn't have done it without an amazing partner."

"Pft please, I was only in the background, you were the real star"

As he said this she giggled "Without the people in the background, how would the stars shine?"

Kick looked at her for a moment, and in that moment, Kendall saw something in his features she had never seen before, this face, was so sincere, so pure, it made her heart race.

"Kendall..." He spoke in a tone that matched his face

But the warning signals in her head were blaring, and she quickly cut him off. "Oh by the way, did my answer help you out with what you were asking about earlier?"

Kick stared at her dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words; she had just tossed his aside like some unwanted sweater.

Finally, he sighed. "Well I've realized that I still have a lot to learn." He turned to her and gave another cocky look "Mind giving me a class?"

Suddenly Kendall froze.

(That awkward silence when someone suddenly freezes) "Uh... Kendall?"

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" She grabbed her head and dropped to a crouching position "We never got to work on our assignments! If I want to have this weekend free I have to work on them now!" She was in complete hysterics.

As she continued to freak out, Kick watched in amusement. School was important to her, even after their talk, but it was mostly because she liked doing well in school, and she thoroughly enjoyed having the weekends free not having to think about what might be due.

"Relax" Kick said dismissively walking towards his motorcycle. "I'll give you a ride and work on the assignment too. It's the least I can do" He grabbed his extra helmet handing to her, sat on the motorcycle and held out his hand. Kendall looked at him with surprise at first, but took his hand.

He took off, "Hold on tight!"

"No need to remind me!" She responded laughing.

As they sped thru town, Kendall allowed herself to enjoy the moment as she tightened her arms around Kick's waist; even at the speed he was going at, Kendall felt safe.

Kick was also enjoying the moment, the thrill of riding at speeds most people would faint at the thought of combined with having the arms of Kendall Perkins around him was ecstasy.

**Yeah so this chapter is a bit cheesy... I like it but I'm still if-y on it. If that makes sense. Remember, help me improve! Constructive criticism only!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.  
Thank you for the reviews!  
Remember, Constructive ****Criticism** **only!**

"I'm so glad that it's still sunny. It'll be like this till October" Kendall commented while the group of four waited for the bus the next morning.

"And that means more time outdoors with my Gunther!" Jackie squealed.

"Stop Jackie you're embarrassing me." Gunther smiled.

"Oh but you like it." Jackie teased.

Kick and Kendall looked at them, "We still exist you know." Kendall commented.

But the couple didn't pay attention.

* * *

"Ok class, take your seats." Their home room teacher called after the bell rang. The group had coordinated their schedules so they could have the same classes throughout the year, as well the same seating arrangement; Jackie next to Gunther, with Kick and Kendall sitting behind them.

"Today we have a new student, he's from France, so make him feel welcomed." she turned to the student, "You may introduce yourself."

The young man was tall, with a toned chest and broad shoulders, not to mention excellent posture. He had a white dress shirt with a burgundy V-neck sweater, straight-fit jeans and Converse. He had emerald eyes and thick brown locks covering his head, an olive skin tone and a to-die-for smile.

All the girls in the class (except Jackie and Kendall) were instantly enamored with him.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is André Moreau. I hope that all the girls in this school are as lovely as the ones in this class,"

All the girls began squealing, while the boys looked at him with an 'are-you-serious' look.

"I look forward to this school year and I hope" he brushed his hair from his face (although it wasn't covering it in the first place) "that we can all be good friends." and gave a lady-killer smile.

"KYYYAAA!"  
"BE MY FRIEND ANDRE!"  
"I CAN BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU'VE EVER HAD"  
"WE CAN SHOW YOU AROUND THE SCHOOL!"

While all the girls began making a big fuss over André, the group of four simply looked at each other.

"I don't like him." Jackie said flatly. "Something's not right about him."

"We can't judge a person before getting to know them Jackie," Gunther placed a hand on hers "no matter how creepy they might be."

"Let's just hope the teacher can get these girls to calm down," Kendall said looking towards the front of the class, and then back to the group, "If not then this could get messy."

"SETTLE DOWN LADIES!" the teacher yelled suddenly, and everyone stopped. "Now, we need to find you a seat André, how about..."

"If the Madam does not mind," André interrupted "I would be most honored to sit next to the girl with hair of sunshine." He flashed his lady-killer smile, and walked over to Kendall, who looked at him with shock and surprise all over her face.

"I am sure the Monsieur," he turned to Kick "Would not mind giving up his seat to me."

The atmosphere suddenly grew tense, you could practically hear the electricity crackle around the two boys as they stared each other down. Kick's steely gaze did not waver, and André simply smiled pleasantly back, but anyone could tell they were at war with one another.

As the seconds passed no one said a word, and the silence seemed to drag on, as though everyone had lost their ability to speak. They were waiting to see which one of the two would break first.

"Jackie!" Gunther cried out and everyone turned to see that she had fainted "Jackie wake up!" He cried frantically.

Kendall was the next one by her side, "She needs to go to the nurse! Let us take her!" She looked at the teacher, who was still recovering from the shock of a silent and powerful showdown.

"What? Oh yes of course! Buttowski, please help our friends carry Miss. Wackerman to the nurse, and Mr. Moreau, you can sit next to Mr. Richmond, over in the BACK, on the OTHER side of the classroom."

As the group of friends carried Jackie out of the class room, Kick glanced once more at the new student, who was making himself comfortable in his seat with a disappointed expression. Andre looked up and managed to catch the daredevil's steely gaze before the group left, giving Kick an arrogant smile of his own.

* * *

"Your friend will be just fine." The Nurse said. "She just needs more water; this heat is what caused her to faint. She's just dehydrated."

As the nurse left the room, Gunther placed a hand on Jackie's forehead, "She doesn't feel hot."

"That's because I'm not" Jackie opened her eyes, "I just couldn't let that stupid French boy break our group apart. The creep..."

The rest of them looked at her, dumbfounded, as she rambled on.

"You mean..." Kendall started

"You were just fine?!" Kick finished

Jackie looked at them, "Of course. PFT as if I would faint over something as silly as dehydration, that boy obviously likes you Kendall, and was purposely trying to get Kick away from you, which will NOT happen as long as I am around! He could have picked the seat behind you or maybe if we weren't sitting by the windows the one on your left but NOOOOO, he had to pick the one Kick was sitting in! Stupid snail eater!" A dark aura of anger began to form around her, causing the three to slowly back away from her.

"Maybe your just over reacting Jackie," Kendall said cautiously, "I AM class president, its more than likely that he found out and decided it would be best to ask me for help with being in a new school" She held up her hands "After all I do know more about this school than most if not all the other students... EEK!"

Jackie hovered over her, eyes completely white and fire behind her "YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT!? THAT BOY SPECIFICALLY WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO YOU! HE EVEN COMPLIMENTED YOUR HAIR! THIS MEANS HE'S NOTICED YOU BEFORE TO INSTANTLY RECOGNISE YOU! DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT WHEN A GUY COMPLIMENTS YOU IT MEANS HE WANTS SOMETHING!?"

"Only Clarance does that!" Kendall answered finding her voice, "You know that as well as I do!"

"I do not do that!" Kick interrupted, glaring at her.

"Yes you do!" She countered, suddenly upset.

"Do not! I haven't done that since we entered High School!"

"Pft whatever Clarance." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the nurse's office, simply brushing off the argument, leaving the rest of the group in shock.

"Kick! Go after her!" Gunther pushed him towards the door "You gotta follow her!"

"But... But I..."

"Just GO!" he shoved him out the door and shut it. He let out a sigh "One of these days I'm going to reach my limit with those two..."

Suddenly, Jackie put her arms around him and lay her head on his back "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to get into a fight, I just wanted Kendall to realize that there wasn't something right about that André kid. I guess I forgot she tries to look for the best in people, so I kinda snapped. It was my fault..."

Gunther turned and took her hands into his, "No, it's better that this came up, now Kendall can finally have some closure and she and Kick can move on in their relationship."

"At the rate their going they may never have a relationship..." Jackie grumbled.

Gunther gave a half-hearted laugh "Maybe, but I guess only time will tell." He brushed Jackie's hair from her face. "Don't scare me like that though."

She smiled "Even if desperate times call for desperate measures?"

He thought for a moment, "Well then at least give me a heads up." He lowered his head towards hers.

"Deal." She whispered.

* * *

The moment Gunther had shoved Kick out of the nurse's office; he found that Kendall was standing in the hall with her hands behind her back, leaning against the wall next to the door. She looked a bit down, and barely acknowledged his presence as he stumbled out of the room. For a moment they simply said nothing, allowing the silence to increase the distance that was suddenly between them.

Finally, Kick spoke, "Is that really what you think of me?"

Kendall couldn't help but notice there was a bit of pain in his voice as he asked her that question, she turned to look at him and her mind began to swirl. He was giving her that intense gaze again, and examined her from head to toe and back to her eyes. He always did this when they parted and met again, as though he was afraid he had missed something during their time apart.  
She was curious to know the reason behind why he did that, but she never asked.

_Is it because I'm afraid that the answer is something I don't want to hear?_ She asked herself.

"I don't know." She responded, answering his question along with her own.

"Yes you do," Kick took a step towards her, not breaking their gaze "Tell me."

Again she felt safe and confident; she sighed and looked at the ground "I guess I'm still not over you doing that when we were in middle school."

Kick pulled her away from the wall and into his arms, "I never asked you for anything out of the ordinary," he said as she lay her hands on his chest, caught up in the moment.

"I only asked you to spend time with me; if doing stunts was a bit too much at the time then I'm sorry." He brushed his hand against her cheek and down to her chin, taking in the soft pink glow that began to form on her cheeks "I just wanted you around."

Kendall went weak in her knees, his touch, his scent, being so close to him did things to her she couldn't put into words, and as he explained himself to her, she realized how foolish she had been, to not have noticed he simply wanted to involve her in his life, after all wasn't she the one who wanted excitement? He lowered his head towards her, and for a moment she began to lean towards him as well, but she was the sensible one. And if she wanted to gain the career she was working so hard for, she would have to put all distractions aside... even if it meant she would have to put the relationship she had wanted so badly since she was a child on hold.

She gently pushed him away from her and gave him a haughty smile, "Fine, I forgive you, but you owe me."

Kick blinked and loosened his grip around her waist, "Owe you?" he asked, confused.

She nodded "Yup, for not making yourself clearer when we were younger" She pulled free from his arms and pointed up at him with a mischievous look "When I think of something good I'll let you know, but for now just keep that in mind."

He gave her the daredevil face that squeezed her heart and made her blood race "Bring it on; Kick Buttowski never backs down from a challenge!"

Meanwhile down the hall, an emerald eyed young man was looking at them, trying to keep from their view, "Well, well." he wondered aloud to himself with an egotistic smile "This will be harder than I thought."

**And we are at a cliff hanger! ^^  
Remember Constructive ****Criticism** only.  
**This chapter is short I know, but the next one will be SUPER long! Trust me ^^  
Oh and don't worry, we'll be getting to the stunts eventually.  
If anyone wants to put in some stunt suggestions, just PM me!  
Till next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Marry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Holidays and so on and so forth! ^^  
This will be an early Christmas present for those who are following my story.  
Just to let you know, if there are any Invader Zim fans out there, I'm in the middle of writing a FanFic about Zim and Gaz.  
Check it out when you have the chance :)  
Oh and thank you for the reviews!  
On with the story!**

* * *

Calling it an obsession was too much, and calling it a hobby wasnt good enough.

A game.

That's what he called it.

After all that's the name you gave a competitive challenge one plays according to rules that gets decided by skill, strength, or luck.

And he possessed all of that.

André had always been a ladies man, not only did he have the looks to go with it, but the charm as well. It was so easy for him to get attention from a girl he wanted, so the harder the girl was to get; the more he enjoyed the chase. In the end, he always left them for another girl; more difficult and more beautiful than the last. Since arriving to this school, he felt disappointment; there were not many lovely ladies to choose from who would present a challenge. But of all the ones he noticed, one stood out from the rest of them.

She was absolutely stunning, and he was an expert in reading girls. As mentioned before, winning a game took skill, and spending so much time trying to figure out what he could do to capture a girls attention had allowed him to figure out what they wanted or what they were like from the smallest things; things most people would over look. What had really gotten him however not only the fact she had completely ignored him, but the determined expression of defiance she had on her face. She would be a challenge.

Even more so if someone was fighting for her affections. He had suspected it when he had asked the young man sitting next to her to move, this 'gentleman' had sent him a silent challenge, daring André to attempt to take his seat next to the girl he had set his mind on. He would be his biggest rival, especially more so now that he realized she felt the same way for this... _imbecile_. It was the best word he could use. No sane man would dress like that, not even in a country such as the United States.

Their embrace in the hall practically SCREAMED the emotions they felt for one another. But as he had predicted, she was difficult. Even with the man she loved. So he would have to calculate carefully.

André waited patiently in his seat for the group to return; he had heard this girl was the class president, and that she took her responsibilities incredibly seriously,

_This would be the best way to approach her, _he thought to himself. Throwing off suspicion and allowing him to make friends with his rival while destroying their relationship. Obstacles were always the most fun.

He felt somewhat disappointed that the bell rang before they had come back; while he was looking forward to this chase, he knew he had to act carefully as well. Although his rival was an imbecile, he knew when not to mess with someone, the glare he had been given surprised him, there were not many who possessed the ability to intimidate him, yet this imbecile managed to throw him off guard, telling him to stay away from the blonde beauty he believed belonged to him. _Idiot_.

Girls began to surround him as he rose from his desk, "WE'LL HELP YOU GET TO YOUR NEXT CLASS ANDRE!" they squealed.

He smiled "It is such an honor to have such lovely young ladies so willing to help me on my first day, it is so hard moving from one country to another!" he gave them a look of distress and added a pose to emphasize his "unbearable conditions".

"KYAAAAAA!" They squealed

As they accompanied him to his next class he kept his eye out for the girl, hoping he would not have to wait too long till he saw her again.

* * *

The group made it to their next class with time to spare, but before they began talking, the squealing of various girls interrupted them.

Jackie's mouth dropped open "No..."

"Way!" Gunther finished.

André strode into the classroom with a swarm of girls around him, glancing around the room he noticed Kendall and her friends starring in his direction, flashing his lady-killing smile, he thanked and excused himself from the crowd of girls and walked over to her.

"Bonjur madmosel," He took her hand into his , bent over and kissed it, "I hope I did not cause you any discomfort when I asked to sit next to you in our last class, I simply wished the class president help me on my first day." He straightened, but kept hold of her hand "I have such wonderful luck in having another class with you." He suck a glance over to her friends, "Perhaps, you could dedicate some of your time especially to me?"

Jackie and Gunther's mouths dropped open, while Kick kept his steely gaze locked on the French exchange student, his expression unchanged. The only give-away was that his hands were balled into fists. Hadn't he already silently warned this overly confident pompous moron to stay away from Kendall? That was all it had taken for all the other guys in the school to take a hint, so why was this guy pushing it?

Kendall gave a pleasant smile "As Student Body President it is my duty to make sure that all students receive the help they need..."

André smiled at this, _Too Easy_, he thought.

"However seeing as you have so many of female students willing to help you I am more than sure you will do wonderfully without my help."

He frowned, while Jackie, Gunther and Kick snickered quietly.

"Although, if it is not too much," She looked at him with eyes she knew no guy could refuse. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

André gave her his lady-killer smile, "Anything..." He quickly gave a look of triumph to her friends, before looking back at Kendall, "for someone as lovely as you." he finished.

"Could you let go of my hand?" She said flatly, pleasant smile gone.

The three burst out laughing, causing the rest of the class to look at them as though they were crazy and the other girls to cause a commotion.

"ANDRE!" They whined "YOU SAID YOU DIDNT BELONG TO ANYONE! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING KENDALL'S HAND!?"

André turned to the other girls, "Ladies," He said soothingly "I was simply introducing myself to your president, surely you understand that don't you?" he held the face of one of the girls closest to him "Do you not believe me?" He said in a hurt tone.

"KYAAAAA!"  
"OF COURSE WE BELIEVE YOU!"  
"I NEVER ONCE DOUBTED YOU ANDRE!"  
"DONT BE SAD ANDRE!"

And once again the squealing began.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, André sat in an empty desk in the middle of the room, two rows from the seat of his preference, but he had lost that battle, and what a humiliating loss it had been. But that did not worry him in the slightest, after all, he LIVED for the chase, and he would show them all he could get any girl he wanted, he glanced at Kick, no matter what.

* * *

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING KENDALL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE LIKE THAT, SO POLITE YET A BIT HOSTILE! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO COOL!" Jackie squealed in admiration.

Kendall giggled "Well it wasn't that impressive, I was just annoyed with how he wouldn't let go of my hand." Kendall took a bite of her apple enjoying the sunshine as they ate their lunch outside.

"Well then I guess its good we don't have to deal with him after 1st period." (Authors note: Homeroom only lasts about 15 minutes in this story)

Jackie moved her backpack as Kick and Gunther joined them "If we did I don't know what would happen."

"You mean with that creepy French kid?" Gunther asked.

"Yup. Hopefully we can make it the rest of the day without running into him. There's just something not right about him." Jackie narrowed her eyes and looked around "I can SMELL it on him!" she exclaimed.

"I don't like him that much either," Kick said, looking straight at Kendall "Be careful around him."

"HMPH" Kendall crossed her arms across her chest "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

Kick gave her his signature smile "Oh I believe you, but it doesn't change that I want to take care of you."

Kendall rolled her eyes "Seriously Clarance, I think you're the one who needs babysitting most of the time, not me."

Jackie and Gunther fell off their seats. _That seriously DID NOT just happen_.

"You guys alright?" Kick asked.

"Yeah we're just fine..." Gunther answered, "Maybe you guys should just take care of each other," He gave them an innocent smile, "It'd be the easiest solution."

"I already take care of this guy enough." Kendall thrust her thumb towards Kick, "If I hadn't decided to take him under my wing I'm sure he'd still be using that 'dog ate my homework' excuse."

Kick looked at her with a mischievous grin "Ever wondered why I decided to let you?" he baited, knowing her curiosity would get the better of her.

"Don't change the subject!" Kendall replied in an indifferent tone as the bell rang, "Come on, we better get to class."

Gunther sighed as Kendall walked off "Don't worry Kick, she's just still in that whole 'oh it's a new school year' thing. She'll get over it."

"And what if she doesn't?" Kick retorted "What if she's not even interested anymore? It's like one moment she likes me and then the next she doesn't, what am I supposed to think about that?!" He demanded "It's been 4 years Gunther! And I don't even know how much farther I'm supposed to go, or what I'm supposed to do!"

Gunther looked at his friend, and then gave him an encouraging smile "You keep going till she's yours."

* * *

"Ok class," Mr. Yoshido said as soon as the bell rang, "Today we will be picking partners for the book we will be reading; Dante Alighieri's 14th-century epic poem Divine Comedy known as Dante's Inferno (Authors note: I do not own this book, but I do like it and recommend it to others)  
"Both of you must present your thoughts on this book are; what caused him to write this book, the events in his life that led to the punishments for each sin..."

Kick zoned out on what Mr. Yoshido was saying, thinking back to what Gunther had said, _"You keep going till she's yours."_

Gunther was right of course, Kick couldn't give up simply because she had ignored his advances. Sure she had never been able to keep it up for so long, but hadn't she been ranting over the summer how junior year was one of the hardest and most important years in high school? It could be that she was just too focused on that and didn't have room in her head for anything else.

He smirked. But he would make sure that HE was the only one who occupied her mind.

"That is ENOUGH ladies!" Mr. Yoshido's voice broke his train of thought. "I will not have you squealing and fawning over someone in my class room." Although he had not shouted like other teachers, his firm and serious voice; full of disappointment had been more than enough to calm the fan girls surrounding André.

Yes, unfortunately the group had to deal with him during the last class of the day. And he had picked the desk right next to Kendall's, staying close while staying away from her friends.

"Now, I will give you 5 minutes to choose your partner, once you have chosen I will assign each pair your own book so its important that I write BOTH of your names since both of you will be equally responsible for the book. Since there is now an odd amount of students, there will be one group of three..."

"Maitresse?" (A/N Teacher) André interrupted, "I believe that perhaps it would be best if I am part of the group of 3, and if possible that you choose that group for me." He put the back of his hand to his forehead giving a look of despair "I am afraid if I choose it will cause more harm than good."

Mr. Yoshido nodded, taking note of the girls who were once again squealing and fawning over André. "I will assign you to a group as soon as everyone else has picked a partner."

Jackie and Gunther were of course partners, and so were Kick and Kendall.

"Alright, since everyone has their partner," Mr. Yoshido began passing out books "you may use the rest of class time to begin reading the book and discussing it. I recommend you take just a few paragraphs or sentences at a time. And André," he turned to the French boy, "You may join Kick and Kendall's group. I'm sure partnering you will our class president and our most out-going student will be of great benefit to you."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the girls in the class began complaining and whining.

"Enough ladies!" Mr. Yoshido said firmly again. "Now, begin your assignments!"

The fan girls grudgingly went back to their seats, grumbling about how it wasn't fair Kendall got André all to herself.

"So, have you read Dante's Inferno before? André asked nonchalantly, intending for it to sound like an open group question, but of course it was for Kendall.

"Yes it is one of my favorites." She began "The poetic justice Dante describes for each sin is very interesting as well as his view on which sin is greater. The fact that he agreed with the Romans view and not the Greeks, despite being a Greek himself, became a crucial part of the plotline. He was very original and without that I don't believe the book would have become as famous."

André smiled "What I find most interesting is how it is a 'Comedy' considering in today's time comedy is for something we find amusing where as of course this is nothing at all related to that definition whatsoever. Much of the punishments for the sins reflect this."

Kendall's face brightened. It wasn't often she found someone who understood her views on ancient literature, so she found herself happily chatting away with this boy who only a few classes earlier had annoyed her. Maybe she had just judged him too quickly.

Kick on the other hand was less than pleased that Kendall was had let her guard down so easily. He had to find a way to interrupt the conversation, WITHOUT making anything obvious, but before he could say anything, Mr. Yoshido tripped over his own feet.

Silence... then the class burst out laughing.

"Oh poor Mr. Yoshido!" Kendall said giggling.

"I know right!" Kick turned to her smiling from relief that he didn't have to interrupt and at the same time from his incredibly klutzy teacher. "I was wondering when he would do something like that!"

"Definitely! Yesterday he was such a klutz and when nothing was happening today so far I thought maybe I had dreamed it!"

"Poor maitresse." André said as other students helped Mr. Yoshido up. "You shouldn't disrespect your teacher."

Kendall frowned, "Pointing out the obvious is not making fun of him."

"Laughing at him is."

She gave him a slightly irritated look "We were not being disrespectful, if you were here yesterday you would have understood just like how all the rest of us do. Mr. Yoshido is a bit of a klutz but he is a good teacher, he doesn't treat us the same as many of the other teachers, he is polite yet firm, fair and willing to listen. WHAT he does by ACCIDENT is what is funny, so if you're just gonna jump to conclusions about what goes thru our heads then just be quiet and focus on your part of the assignment, which will be the part on Dante's life. I'll work on interpreting the book, and Kick," She turned to him, "If you could help me out with that I would really appreciate it."

She handed Kick the book and began writing her own private notes. And for a moment she believed that maybe something in the air was crackling but she refused to look up.

Sure enough Kick was smirking arrogantly at André who was giving him an annoyed glare. André had only wanted to make Kendall believe he was more mature than the rest of the class, but he had gone about it all wrong. The progress he had made during the beginning of class got thrown out the window. Kick on the other hand was more than thrilled that André had begun digging his own grave, smiling he opened the book to begin reading.

The bell rang and everyone began heading out the door, before Kendall could leave along with her friends someone grabbed her wrist.

"I apologize for my incompetence, madmosel." André said without meeting her eyes "In my country it would have been a grave mistake to laugh at ones maitresse, regardless of how... klutzy, as you say, they are. That is my culture, I did not mean to come across so rudely, so I can only ask that you understand that my views of some things are of course different from yours."

Kendall looked at him, she didn't know what the education system in France was (Authors note: neither do I, but you'll see why I had André say that later) but she could relate to taking the teachers seriously. After all she was kinda sorta still a bit of a teacher's pet.

"I forgive you André." He looked up with surprise "And I'm sorry too for being a bit harsh on you."

"Oh thank you madmosel!" André pulled her into a hug which she found more than awkward "I promise I will be on my best behavior!"

"ANDRE!" His fan girls began.

"I must go," He pulled away from her "Thank you again for being so kind!"

"Yeah sure," She looked at him "But next time I can do without the hug."

He gave her a small smile, and for a moment she thought there was something mischievous behind it, "Whatever the Madmosel desires." and walked off with his fan girls behind him.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, for some reason she had a headache.

"Kendall?" Kick walked into the classroom "I was looking everywhere for you, what are you still doing here?"

"Nothing." she picked up the last of her things and walked over to him "If we don't hurry we'll miss the bus."

Kick brushed her hair, "You sure your ok?"

She smiled as her heart swelled, "Yeah come on, we have a report to begin, and you're gonna need all the help you can get!" giggling she walked right past him out of the class room with him following closely behind.

* * *

**So personally I think I made André look really bad...  
But oh well. Read and Review. Constructive Criticism only.  
Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.  
So I guess this chapter is a bit short... I'm disappointed in myself. But I'm not that creative with stunts.  
I can only hope that I did ok with the one in here.  
Let me know what you think!  
Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"UGH!" Kendall threw herself on the bed, and buried her head into her pillow "I need a break!" She had been working late every night on each of her assignments and projects so she would be able to spend all day Saturday with her friends for Kick's big stunt, rejecting her friends offers to hang out. It was already Friday evening and she felt discouraged.

"If Kick and André weren't at each others throats all the time I wouldn't have so much to do!" She rolled over and sighed, "Just the weekend and then this assignment will be over... we COULD meet up on Sunday... NO! There is absolutely NO WAY we're going to do that! I can barely stand being in the same CLASS as them! What is their problem anyways!?" She ranted to herself. "They havent liked each other since day one! Its only been 3 days and I feel like I'm loosing my mind!"

She shook her head vigorously, _No, no Kendall._ She told herself _You need to relax, not get even MORE irritated. Maybe a snack would help..._ She sat up and smiled "ICE CREAM!" She shouted happily as she jumped up and ran out of her room.

* * *

"Kick are you sure about this?" Gunther, Jackie and Kick were at Dead Man's Drop, preparing for one of Kick's latest stunts.

"Of course I'm sure Gunther, Kendall's been working like crazy all week, she deserves a bit of a break." Kick held out his hands to frame the screen and tried to picture the stunt in his head...

"Can't you just knock on her front door and give her the ice cream?" Gunther asked interrupting his thoughts.

"OF COURSE NOT GUNTHER!" Jackie scolded. "This is KICK! Everything is exciting and dangerous! AND as usual your here too!" She batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend "Being a supportive friend and an AMAZING stunt coördinator!"

Gunther blushed "AW Jackie..." He threw his arms around her. "Your such an awesome girlfriend!"

"I'm still here!" Kick rolled his eyes "Now if you don't mind," He hopped on his motorcycle and started the engine, "I'm gonna go surprise Kendall." And he took off.

He shot down the hill, gaining velocity as he increased the speed on his motorcycle.

"The sign Kick! The sign!"

He reached out, grabbing the old wooden sign with ease and sped off towards Mellowbrooke, heading towards a ramp. He smirked as it approached, shooting up into the air towards a second ramp that was being held up by millions of balloons. Landing on his back tire, Kick shot up once again; souring higher into the air as he left the ramp behind. He activated the rocket boosters he had made to replace the cans of whipped cream and lowered his body to his motorcycle, trying to avoid as much wind resistance as possible as he approached Skidzee's. He landed and spun around so fast all anyone could see was a blur; using the wheelies to his advantage, he jumped off the bike and into the air. He pulled out his skateboard and began skating across the various rooftops till the one he was looking for came into sight.

He shot through Kendall's window, did a barrel roll and jumped up into his signature pose, "Hey Kendall I brought you some..." He looked around "Kendall?"

Kendall normally left her window open when she was home, even more so when Kick started jumping thru it to surprise her or just to hang out. Not that she ever minded it, but when you pick up glass and replace your window 3 times in one day because you don't want to leave it open when you leave, you start to get a little frustrated.

Kick shook his head; little was an understatement. She was _furious _when that had happened. He only narrowly managed to escape her wrath and convinced her to leave it open all the time.

He began looking around the house and found a note in the kitchen

Dad,  
Went out for a bit. See you when I get home.  
~Kendall

"... Well, I guess I'll just wait for her." Kick thought aloud.

* * *

Kendall exited the ice cream shop, "Yum! Nothing like an ice cream cone to help you feel better!"

She began walking home, enjoying her frozen treat when a long white limo pulled up next to her.

"Bonjur Kendall!" André said as he exited the limo "What a surprise seeing you here, I did not assume you were one for crème glacee." (A/N Ice Cream)  
He said as he approached her "I am very pleased to see you. How has the evening been treating you?" (A/N after 5pm its considered evening)

Kendall gave him a polite smile "Fine, I just needed a break from my work and ice cream always helps."

"Ah so you dedicate yourself to your studies even so late? Very admirable trait for such a young woman, there are not many like you who allow such things to take up their time. Of course you are not like most others, you are very unique."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you to say."

André smiled "A woman with such beauty as your own must showered with compliments. I do not merely say it just to be nice, but I also speak the truth.

Kendall sighed inwardly; André complimented her often, but for some reason she felt a bit annoyed when he did, not flattered.

"Are you here on your own?" He asked.

"Yes, there wasn't any ice cream at home so I came here to get some."

"Then you are walking back to your home?"

"Yes."

"I can not allow you to walk home if you are not accompanied by someone. It is pas sur." (A/N not safe)

He gestured to his limo. "S'il te plait, (A/N Please) allow me to take to your home."

Kendall looked at him, to his limo, and back. "No you don't have to worry about it. I don't live too far from here, I'll make it home..."

"Oh I insist! What sort of gentleman would I be if I allowed a madmosel to walk herself home during such hours! S'il te plait," He held out his hand, "it is no trouble at all, I assure you."

She hesitated for a few more seconds, "Alright, thank you." She took his hand and got inside the limo, and told the driver where to go.

"Joli (A/N Lovely) Kendall," André began, "I have noticed that you seem a bit frustrated when we are in class together. Is it something I have done?"

Kendall looked at him, finishing the last bit of her ice cream, and after a few moments he continued "I do realize that perhaps your friend and I do not agree often, but perhaps if he was a bit more of a monsieur (A/N gentleman) perhaps we would not disagree so strongly..."

She held up her hand, "You should get to know him a bit more before you judge him. I mean I didn't get along with him back when we were younger, but well obviously he changed my mind." She smiled a bit "He's a bit hard-headed and stubborn, but he's passionate about what he does and enjoys living life to the fullest. He always gives his best in everything, and if you wouldn't argue so much with him, I'm sure you could see what the rest of us see."

André hesitated, considering her words. "What you say is true joli Kendall, one cannot make assumptions simply because of first impressions, I only fear that he may not give me a chance to get to know him. Perhaps you could help me?"

She thought for a moment, then her face brightened "Kick is having a big stunt going on tomorrow! You could come!"

"Stunt?"

"Yes! He's always performing dangerous and awesome stunts!" Her eyes began to sparkle, "It's his passion! And he's so amazing at it! He has the potential to become the world's greatest daredevil!" Her excitement filled the limo, as she threw her arms up to help emphasise her words.

"He is a casse-cou?" (A/N Daredevil) André asked, "That explains his choice in vetements." (A/N clothing)

Kendall nodded happily "You want to come? Jackie and Gunther will be there too!"

André looked out the window, "Where will this 'stunt' take place?"

"Widow Maker's Peak, Kick's gone down it plenty of times, but the press doesn't know about that, AND he's gonna do a whole bunch of other cool things too! But I can't tell you all of it, Gunther says it's a surprise."

André nodded, "Very well. I will go, but perhaps it would be best of you did not let him know before hand. Since we are not on good terms, it may cause some sort of hinderance to him if he were to know I shall be there.

Kendall blinked, "Oh... Well... Maybe, but..."

"S'il te plait joli Kendall. Surely you do not want him to have any sort of distractions?"

She bit her lip, it was true. She knew how much Kick wanted to do well in this stunt, and the last thing she wanted was for something to go wrong. "Hmm... Ok, but you have to talk to him after it's over! If you SAY that you want to get along with him, you have actually SHOW that you want to as well."

He nodded, "I shall see you tomorrow then." The car pulled to a stop. "Oh and I have managed to finish a bit more in regards to the assignment we have due, I shall bring it tomorrow when I see you."

Kendall nodded as the butler opened the door. "Alright, see you later!"

She got out of the car and walked to the front door, pausing to wave at the limo before heading inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" She called out.

"Your dad's still out." Kick said nonchalantly as he read a magazine on her sofa. "Where were you?"

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." She rolled her eyes, "I went out for some ice cream. Stress was starting to get the better of me."

Kick looked up, "That's a shame, I brought you some because I figured you needed a break."

"Oh? How long have you been here?"

"About 45 minutes. Since you just got back I guess my timing was way off."

"It wasnt THAT off." _It would have been longer if I hadn't gotten a ride from André._ She added mentally.

"Looks like I'm starting to get rusty." He got up and approached her, "Guess we'll have to spend more time together."

"Shouldnt you be worrying about tomorrow?" She walked past him towards the kitchen, trying to hid the blush that was now on her face. "After all, its one of the biggest days in your career. You said so yourself. But I appreciate the thought." She pulled out the ice cream from the freezer. "I'm up for some more ice cream though. Want to join me?"

Kick smiled "Sure, why not."

* * *

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSHOHMYGOSH!" Jackie was hopping up and down while keeping a tight grip on Kendall's arm.

They were waiting at the bottom of Widow Maker's Peak while Gunther and Kick were at the top getting ready for the big performance.

"I know! I'm so excited! This is definitely gonna be one Kick's best moments!" Kendall looked up towards the peak. "Oh man I can't wait!"

"Hello Kendall. Jackie. "

They turned towards the voice.

"YOU?!" Jackie hissed.

* * *

"Ok Kick, everything's set up. All you have to do is remember..."

"Dont worry Gunther. I got this." Kick looked towards the crowd at the bottom of the peak. "Wow there are a lot more people here than I thought there would be."

"I wonder if I can see my Jackie from here..." He looked around, "She's probably with Kendall."

"Hey, there she is!" Kick pointed down towards the girls. Jackie was hopping up and down excitedly while gripping Kendall's arm.

"Wow Jackie looks so beautiful today..." Gunther said dreamily.

Kick rolled his eyes playfully, and turned back to look at the girls. Suddenly they turned around, and Jackie's expression darkened. He looked towards where they had turned to, and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Gunther exclaimed. "Is that..." He paused, and turned towards Kick who had his hand's balled up by his sides. His steely gaze intently focused on the boy who had approached the girls.

"André."

* * *

**Yes I ended it there. Don't worry. I know what I would like to have happen next.  
Remember Constructive Criticism only. Let me know what you think of the stunt and if any one has ideas just PM me.  
Thanks for all the reviews. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner.  
I'll do my best to update ASAP!  
I'm thinking about writing a Beast Boy and Raven FanFic. What do you think? Should I?  
Thanks again for the reviews!  
See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.**  
**Dude, I'm totally surprised on how much ppl hate André... I don't think he even did that much last chapter to make everyone dislike him...**  
**So if you hated him last chapter I can only imagine what you'll think of him after this one...**  
**Anyways thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!**

* * *

André watched as Kendall turned back to wave before entering her house.

"Where to now, Sir?" The driver asked.

He sat in thoughtful silence for a moment, turning the conversation over and over in his head. Kendall was glowing with admiration for her daredevil friend when she spoke about him, it almost made it hard to remember who exactly she was talking about. As far as he could tell, she never really showered Kick with compliments when she was around him, and true, André himself didn't spend time with Kendall beyond school hours to know if she remained indifferent towards Kick when they were alone. But if what she said about the daredevil while they headed towards her house was what she truly thought, then André had his work cut out for him.

"To my host parent's home." He said finally, settling himself into the seat. "I have much to do."

"Very good, Sir."

He had already done lite research on Kick, but now that he knew just how deep Kendall's admiration went for him, André needed to actually know his opponent better. From the moment he arrived at his host parents home, he spent his time in his room planning, researching and preparing. The risks were high, and André knew he wouldn't be able to correctly predict the outcome since Kendall and her friends were much too random, but they were human, and human nature was something André was more than familiar with. It didn't take a genius to use it to one's advantage. It just needed careful consideration and perfect timing.

André felt a thrill run thru him the moment he walked out the door towards Widow Makers Peak Saturday afternoon. He kept an eye out for Kendall and soon enough after he arrived at the event, he found her.

"Hello Kendall. Jackie."

"YOU?!" Jackie hissed once she turned around.

André gave a polite smile, "You look lovely today Jackie."

"Save the compliments for someone who cares!" She spat.

"Ces mots durs." (A/N Such harsh words) He said shaking his head, then turned towards Kendall. "Ma joli flur, (A/N my pretty flower) my excitement cannot be put into words. I thank you again for inviting me today."

"YOU INVITED HIM!?" Jackie screeched, eyes blazing when Kendall nodded, "WHY!?"

"Well, why not? I mean, it's not like this is a closed event." She shrugged, "Besides, this could help both Kick and André get along better."

"Exactly HOW is this supposed to help?"

"The casse-cou and I do not... Agree often."

"I wonder why."

"There is no need for sarcasm douce (A/N sweet) Jackie."

"HA! You really think flattery will get you on my good side? I've gotten better compliments from a truck that nearly ran me over!"

Kendall rolled eyes but had a small, playful smile on her face. Jackie was incredibly honest and straightforward with everyone she spoke to, and sometimes it could be interpreted as being mean when she didn't like someone. But that's just how Jackie was and Kendall accepted it.

"Calm down Jackie. You know as well as I do that it's hard in class when both André and Kick are at each others throats..."

"They wouldn't fight if André would just back off!"

"I am still here mademoiselle."

"AND," Kendall continued, "I'm hoping that this'll help them become friends."

"… You're not serious are you?"

André cleared his throat, "If you are finished ignoring me douce Jackie, I wish to inform you that I am willing to be on good terms with the casse-cou. And I hope that you will give me a chance as well, as I am quite unsure why you dislike me so much."

Kendall nearly fell to the ground at the suddenly hostile atmosphere that seemed to consume the 3 of them. It was so thick that she wasn't sure if it came from Jackie or if in some way André was contributing to it too.

As quickly as the dark aura came, it disappeared.

"Kendall," Jackie said in a sickly sweet voice that sent warning chills up her spine, "I didn't finish my lunch before I came. Could you get me something please?"

"Uhh..."

"_Please_ Kendall." The dark aura appeared again for a second.

"EEEPP!" She jumped away from her friend. "Be right back! But don't you DARE start fighting!"

Jackie and André watched as Kendall scurried away with false hope that they wouldn't try to kill each other before warily examining the other.

André wasn't fond the type of girl Jackie was. They some how instantly knew what he wanted and who he was on the inside, her only opinion of him was that she didn't trust him, wouldn't fall for him and most certainly never even consider tolerating him. There was no point in trying to flatter her and get on her good side, but she was very honest; and as long as he never gave a reason, she wouldn't say something bad about him to her friends.

Jackie wasn't as scatter-brained as most people thought. Sure she had a very compulsive and wacky personality, but she knew when people were good or bad. And André definitely didn't fall into the 'good' category. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she sensed there was something hidden beneath the charming and overly friendly personality. Her suspicions proven in the silent battle André had with Kick over sitting next to Kendall. He was a good actor, so he'd never admit it openly; meaning she needed to find a way to get him to admit his personality without actually admitting it.

"Tell me André, what's your opinion of a good actor?"

He smiled, instantly aware of her intentions, "A good actor never falls out of character, regardless of the circumstances."

"An honest answer. I'm not sure if I'm surprised or not."

"I am always honest douce Jackie."

"Of course you are." She said sarcastically before becoming serious once more. "After all, the best type of lies are the ones with a bit of truth in them."

He gave a charming smile as a response.

"You know," She started hesitantly, "Telling the truth and being sincere are two different things. Even if their definitions are similar."

"Enlighten me then."

She rolled her eyes, "When you compliment me, you're just saying it to get on my good side even if in your opinion it's true. But when my Gunther compliments me, he says it with such warmth and adoration; I know they're not just words."

Her eyes softened for a moment, causing André to wonder what she meant. In his opinion words were just that; words. What difference did the supposed feelings behind them make?

"I'm guessing you wouldn't understand that though." She said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"You are most insightful. I'm surprised you do not allow your friends to know."

She scoffed, "I've just never had a reason to look into a person's character so deeply before." She shrugged, "First time for everything."

"Shame you are not single. Although I doubt you would be interested in me regardless of the circumstances."

"Jackie!" Kendall called as she approached them, "I brought you a funnel cake!"

"Thanks..." She mumbled as she accepted the snack.

Kendall cocked her head, "You ok?"

"We are well joli Kendall." André interrupted flashing a warm smile, "We have gotten to know each other better. Haven't we douce Jackie?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes, "Yes. And I'm sure we'll get to know each other more."

"HELLO MELLOWBROOK! THIS IS RAZZ FROM SKIDZEEZ RIDE SHOP WITH MY GOOD FRIEND HUSH, HERE TO LET YOU KNOW THE BIG EVENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

"Oh it's about to start!" Kendall grabbed both André and Jackie's wrists and dragged them closer towards the base of Widow Maker's peak.

* * *

"I can't believe he came!" Gunther shouted as he paced back and forth, occasionally glaring down the peak. "AND he's talking to my Jackie!"

"Jackie can handle herself Gunther. And I doubt André would try anything against her Viking boyfriend, especially since she makes it more than obvious she can't stand him." Kick crossed his arms, watching Kendall as she headed back from the snack bar. "Its Kendall I'm worried about."

"Hey Kick!" They turned to see Razz and Hush approaching them. "Ready for one of the biggest stunts in your career?"

Kick smiled, "Always."

"Uh... Kick..." Gunther said in a worried tone.

"Great! Hush and I are going to announce it. Good luck!"

"You sure about this Kick? I mean, if you want we could always reschedule..."

Kick raised his hand, "Not a chance Gunther. I'm not going to let a little thing like André being here hold me back." He walked over to his dirt bike as Razz started talking over the sound system. "I'm giving my best, and it. Will. Be. Awesome."

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN... KICK BUTTOWSKI!"

(A/N, this stunt is courtesy of my friend **summermist296** and her sister who gave me the idea, and the idea by **Mordok1d. **Thanks you guys! Oh and I'll be switching scenes so I hope it's not confusing!)

Kick shot down Widow Maker's Peak, dodging each obstacle with natural ease and years of experience. He sped towards the bottom of the hill, when suddenly helicopters flew thru the sky and lowered the Loop-de-Loop of Lasseration on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendall gasped, "How did he manage to convince the Gnarly Games to let him borrow that!?"

André kept silent as he watched Kick conquered the 'ridiculously' famed Gnarly Games attraction, shooting up into the air towards a blimp that held 3 flaming hoops then towards a forth non-flaming hoop.

"He's going to miss it!" Kendall panicked when Kick began to fall before reaching it.

Kick reached out and grabbed the hoop with both hands; using the momentum he gained, Kick began spinning on the hoop throwing his bike into the air to land on a net before launching himself towards the blimp and grabbing what looked like a small box before he began falling out of the sky. He pulled at something on his back and suddenly jerked back into the air.

"Is that my Gunther's moose pelt!?" Jackie shouted over the cheers of the crowd.

Kick began para-boarding towards the ground, slowly approaching a Tech 4 Foot half-pipe Skateboard Ramp before tossing aside his para-boarding equipment and grabbing his skateboard from his back and performing his best skateboarding tricks, (A/N I will leave the tricks to your imaginations) before finally jumping up and landing on the half-pipe in his signature pose.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kendall shouted with shining eyes, her voice nearly drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. "I didn't expect all that! I've never seen him pull of something so incredible! I mean he always does the coolest things but this one takes the cake!"

André watched silently as Kendall continued to rave about the stunt before suddenly motioning both him and Jackie to follow her. "Come on!" She dashed towards where Kick had landed. "We need to get to Kick before the reporters do!"

Jackie hurried after her friend as she and André headed in the same direction.

"Oh the reporters got to him first." Kendall pouted once they reached their friends. "Sometimes reporters take forever! We'll probably be the last ones to actually say something to them!"

"Calm down Kendall." Jackie placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "Even if we are the last ones, you know as well as I do that Kick will appreciate your compliments more than anyone else's."

A small blush appeared on Kendall's cheeks. "I'm sure he would appreciate any compliments from his friends. It's not like mine are special."

"Gunther!" Jackie called once both her boyfriend and Kick managed to get away front the reporters.

"Hey Jackie! What did you thi... oof!" Gunther nearly fell to the ground as Jackie threw herself into his arms, chatting endlessly about how there would never be a better stunt coördinator than him.

André shifted his gaze to look at Kendall, who had taken a more gracious and friendly yet somewhat flirty approach in complimenting Kick.

"That was really cool Kick. Didn't see any of that coming at all! And I've known you for years!"

"I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." He replied smugly. "You'd have to spend every waking moment with me for the rest of your life if you wanted a chance at figuring me out, and even then, you'd still have a tough time" He leaned towards her with a confident smirk on his face, "What do you say? Want to put up with me for that long?"

André cleared his throat; causing Kick to miss the heated blush that consumed Kendall's face as he noticed the French exchange student for the first time. "Bonjour Kick. I must admit you did rather well today. I was unsure what to expect when Kendall first told me you were a casse-cou, but now I see just how interesting life around you is." He smiled. "You certainly enjoy what you do."

"André." Kick greeted curtly. "Can't say I expected to see you here."

"I only found out about your 'stunt' yesterday as I gave joli Kendall a ride home."

Kick gave Kendall a shocked look. She had never mentioned getting a ride home from André, and if so when? Why would she leave out something like that if they told each other practically everything?

"I do realize that you and I have not been on the best terms, but I would like that to change. I believe you and I have more in common that we initially thought." André continued, "Perhaps you and your friends would like to meet me at my host parent's home later this evening? I believe I have some games we could try that you would most enjoy."

"Uh... No." Jackie suddenly interrupted. "We're fine not going."

"Are you sure? I know you are a fan of anything extreme and I assure you, you will enjoy yourselves."

"No." She replied bluntly. "And I'm sure everyone else agrees."

She turned her head to her boyfriend as he nodded. "I won't make Jackie go anywhere she doesn't want too."

Kick shook his head, "I have other things I have to take care off. Pulling off a stunt like this has a lot of background work."

André looked to Kendall with pleading eyes, silently begging her to help him.

She bit her lip, "Well... Maybe we could go... At least for a little while..."

Her friends stared at her as she nervously forced the words out.

"Kendall," Kick began hesitantly, "You actually _want_ to go to his house?"

"I want you two to get along, yes. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then we should go. I don't want the rest of the school year filled with arguments and hostile atmospheres."

Kick sighed; true him and André didn't get along, and probably wouldn't get along till André decided to back off in his advances towards Kendall, which was unlikely. But it obviously affected Kendall, and now he either tried to get along with this guy or Kendall would suffer every time they were in the same room.

"Fine. What time should we be there?"

"Seven this evening. I shall have everything ready by then. Here is my address." He handed Kick a piece of paper. "See you later this evening!" He said cheerfully as he turned and walked off.

"Kendall!" She turned and saw some members of the student council waving at her.

"I'll be right back. I just gotta take care of something."

"KICK WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jackie suddenly shouted as soon as Kendall was far enough away. "I can't believe you seriously just agreed to that! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Jackie calm down!" Kick raised his hands in defense, "If I don't get along with that guy, Kendall will be the one to suffer the most. She takes school work seriously and I've noticed she's been struggling thru every class we have with André."

She glared at him a few moments more before Gunther spoke up, "He's right Jackie. We may not like him, but so far he hasn't really done much for us to say he's a bad person."

"That's because a good actor doesn't ever break out of character."

Her friends exchanged confused looks before Gunther voiced their curiosity. "What do actors have to do with anything?"

"Everything." She shrugged. "André has experience in fooling people. And don't ask me how I know, because I'm more than sure you agree with me even though you don't have a reason either."

"How are we going to prove it then?" Gunther pointed out. "Kendall's the type of person who needs a reason to hate someone."

Kick thought for a moment, "Well we start by going to his house. What better way to get to know the enemy than in his own home? We just gotta be careful; if André is as cleaver as Jackie describes, then we can't afford getting on bad terms with him."

Later that evening when they arrived at André's host parents home, they surprisingly found he was staying with very a very privileged couple, but the real shock hit them when they went to the backyard where André was waiting for them; he had a motocross racing track that rivaled the one their city had.

"Amis! (A/N Friends) You have arrived!" André greeted with an expression that could pass as child-like excitement at having his friends over.

Jackie glared at him. She remembered André's calculated expression while they watched the stunt earlier that day, and knew for a fact that he had something sneaky planned. At first believed he was going to sabotage Kick's stunt, making Kick look like a fool in front of everyone, more specifically Kendall. But nothing happened. It all went smoothly, so it was possible he was 'observing the enemy', but she never expected an invitation to his house for something like this.

"Kick!" André held out his hand, "I am immensely please you and your friends arrived."

"Wish I could say the same..." Kick muttered, accepting Andre's greeting.

"Is this your track André?" Kendall asked.

"In a way yes. My host parents had this for their son before he left for college and said I may use it as I wish. It is lovely, no?"

"Very nice." Gunther commented.

"Yes well, I hope you all will consider giving it a try. I have many motocross bikes at my dispose. Speaking of which..." He gestured to some bikes that were off to the side. "What do you say to a little race casse-cou?"

* * *

**HA HA! Didn't expect that did you? (^^)**  
**Anyways, Jackie seems like the perfect person to use to explore Andre's character. She's a tough girl. And if you think she's OOC, remember, they _are_ older.  
Those of you who are looking forward to my BB&Rae fic, I'm still coming up with a plot. I'm constantly arguing with myself about it.  
But I have come up with a PPG and RRB plot. I just don't know which pair I would like to focus on more.  
Anyways sorry for the long time in updating. I hope it was worth the wait. The rest of my family is off on vacation so I finally have a chance to work on my stories.**  
**Remember Constructive Criticism only.**  
**Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**  
**See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.  
So I have absolutely no excuse as to why I left this fic alone for so long… ok I do but it doesn't make up for all the time I let pass. I haven't forgotten, but I kinda got caught up with other things.  
(Bows Humbly) Please forgive me and don't worry, I **_**will**_** finish this fic.  
In other news I recently adopted a story and will soon be working on that along with another one. I see the endings for both my current fics approaching and well as much as I don't want them to end, I can't drag them on forever. Such a bitter-sweet experience…  
Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

* * *

"Good luck you two!" Kendall shouted as she watched Kick and André from the bleachers next to the motocross track. "I wonder how good André is if he's willing to challenge Kick after today's stunt." She mused quietly.

"I doubt it's _just_ a friendly competition." Jackie said distastefully, "He's probably trying to impress you."

Kendall waved her off, "Come on Jackie, André doesn't like me like that."

"You've got to be kidding!" Her friend exclaimed, "Even a blind person could…"

Gunther quickly covered his girlfriend's mouth "Been a while since Kick's actually had competition, right? Think André can beat him?"

Kendall shrugged, "Who knows. I thought he preferred his studies over any active sports, but hey you learn something new every day." She turned to the boys, "Wonder what's taking so long? They should've started."

"Madams, Sir," A butler addressed as he approached them, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Kendall doesn't notice because she only has eyes for Kick, so don't _make her notice!_" Gunther whispered to Jackie before she managed to break free and punch him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"She needs to know! This guy _obviously_ won't take subtle hints, so what he needs is a good old-fashioned face-to-face rejection!"

"Jackie, Kendall isn't helpless; she's rejected plenty of guys before _without_ help and this time isn't any different." He took her hand, "I know she's like your sister, but you can't baby her."

Jackie shook her head, "I have a real bad feeling about this guy Gunther. If something happens to her when I could've prevented it-"

"Hey, we're all here for her, and we'll back you up. Her relationship with Kick is gonna take off this year. You'll see."

"You said the same thing last year."

He laughed, "Yeah well, gotta keep thinkin' positive."

"Oh they're starting!" Kendall squealed.

* * *

"Gotta admit, these are pretty awesome." Kick said as he looked over the dirt bike he picked out.

"Yes my Host parent's son is very particular with such things. Just yesterday he came and performed maintenance on each one himself. His master mechanic was with him as well, but I do not believe the presence was required, the young man held an immense amount of knowledge." André answered.

"Yeah well this is definitely a sweet ride," He paused, "You new to motocross?"

André shook his head, "It is a side hobby, and I enjoy the thrill of racing." A smirk crossed his face, "But I enjoy the lovely young ladies it attracts even more."

Kick narrowed is eyes, "What's your game, André?"

"Game?" He asked curiously.

"Yes your game. What do you want with Kendall?"

"I never mentioned Joli Kendall; I merely stated that the attention one receives from lovely ladies who watch motocross is most enjoyable. Surely you agree casse-cou? You, who lives such a famous lifestyle must know what I mean."

Kick shook his head, "There's only one girl I want attention from and lucky for me, I got it." He paused a moment before glaring at the French exchange student before him. "And I'll make sure I keep it."

Said exchange student laughed, "You are most peculiar casse-cou, but I understand; she is a very charming woman."

"She is."

"Yes well, let us commence our race. If I am correct, your friends are anxious for us to begin." André turned in his bike, "Five laps should be sufficient, and of course whoever crosses first wins."

Kick gave a quick nod and started his bike, "Let's do this thing."

The countdown began, "READY… SET… GO!"

They took off, keeping pace with each other for the first two laps, then each taking the lead during the next two. They performed trick after trick and stunt after stunt every chance they got; their rivalry amplifying with each one.

"Wow André is better than I thought!" Gunther shouted in slight awe, "He might actually beat Kick!"

"NO WAY THAT DAREDEVIL WANNABE IS GONNA BEAT HIM!" Jackie screeched, "COME ON KICK! SHOW HIM WHO THE BETTER RISK-TAKER IS!"

"Go Kick!" Kendall cheered when Kick began passing André during the last lap.

Kick stepped on the gas, determined to win, when he suddenly heard a loud blast of noise. He turned and saw smoke coming from André's bike and André himself being flung into the air. Kick gave a sharp turned and raced back.

"André!"

Kick jumped off the bike reaching for André's jacket when, just as he closed his fingers, André plummeted to the ground. Kick quickly flipped and landed in a crouch when the brown-haired boy he failed to save let out an anguished cry. He turned, noticing André clutching his left shoulder while his friends rushed from the bleachers.

"Oh my… What happened?!" Kendall knelt by Andre's side, examining his shoulder as well as she could thru the grunts of pain.

"The chain and breaks are fine!" Gunther called before turning to the bike again, "But it looks like the sprockets haven't been replaced in a while!"

"Impossible!" (A/N it's spelt the same in English and French, pronounce impossi-bleh) André hissed thru his discomfort, "The son of my host parents performed maintenance on each bike himself yesterday. He could not have made such a careless mistake."

"Mistake or not, we gotta get you to a hospital." Kick interrupted, pulling out his phone. "Jackie, Kendall, you guys get some ice and meet us in the living room. Gunther, help me get André there."

"No, do not call anyone." André gasped, "We have a medic here, just take me to my room and he shall attend me."

* * *

Everyone waited patiently outside the room, the anxious atmosphere nearly suffocating them. Each person had different thoughts; Jackie felt a little bad for what happened. After all just because she didn't like the guy it didn't mean she wanted anything bad happening to him. Gunther couldn't figure out how someone managed to miss something so important in a motocross bike when (according to what Kick said André had told him) they were just as good as a master mechanic. Kendall was worrying about her friend, while simultaneously thanking the heavens it hadn't been Kick. She felt a bit guilty for that, but if Kick had taken Andre's bike… she didn't want to think about it.

Kick however, kept replaying a particular moment in his head, caught in a limbo. He knew he could've caught André, and he knew from experience sometimes you just miss your target. But why did he get the feeling that André _wanted_ to get hurt? It didn't make sense! Heck, what he was thinking didn't make sense! No sane person would think someone was willing to hurt themselves. But it was that moment that without sharp eyes one would miss, a single twitch that made André fall just out of Kick's reach. Maybe it was fear or surprise, after all if it wasn't an accident, what would André gain with this injury?

All thoughts flew out the window when the door suddenly opened and André walked out with his arm in a sling.

"Wow that was quite a sprain." The doctor said, putting a hand on Andre's good shoulder, "From what you've told me, you're lucky you didn't break it! Just take things easy and it should heal in about two weeks, if you don't it could take up to a month!"

André grimaced, "I will be most careful. Thank you for your time."

The doctor nodded and walked away, finally giving everyone a chance to sigh in relief.

"Wow that was some experience…" Kendall turned to André, "We're glad you're ok, and we'd say longer, but it's getting late and we'll miss curfew."

André nodded, "Do not worry jfoli Kendall, I understand. I hope you all make it home safely and I shall see you when school begins on Monday."

After the good-byes, André walked off to his room, "Ah it will be most troublesome wearing this," He mused, taking off the sling and stretching his arms, "However the end result is well worth it."

* * *

Everyone expected André's fan girls to fawn over him on Monday, but they hadn't expected them to fight among themselves and accidentally hurt André in the process. By Thursday, all the teachers were so tired of all the squealing and arguing that they threatened the entire female student body with detention just for getting near the poor, injured boy. André also had another week added to his recovery time, which actually didn't bother him at all.

Since the girls had bothered him for most of the week, André often missed a chance at talking with Kendall during the few classes they had together. And while it was irritating, he knew every difficulty provided a better opportunity if one played it out right. Friday was actually the perfect occasion he had waited for.

"I have a meeting with the student council and after that I'll be working on the school budget." Kendall said as she pulled some papers from her bag, "I'll call when I'm finished."

The group (Kick, Gunther and Jackie) nodded. They normally rode the bus together, even though 3 out of 4 of them had their driver's license, since they decided when Kick first got his that they wouldn't start carpooling to school till Kendall got hers. Many of their friends thought it was silly (A/N the author does too), but was how they wanted it and if they liked riding the bus, that was their choice.

"We'll see ya later then Kends." Jackie quickly gave her a hug, "Don't work your pretty hair out!"

"Isn't it; 'Don't work your pretty little head off'?" Gunther asked

"Who cares?! All I know is you gotta make sure you don't over stress yourself!"

Kendall giggled, "Don't worry, Jackie. I won't."

"Guess we'll see ya in a few hours." Kick smirked at her, "Unless you want me to keep you company?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't need a babysitter, Kick."

"No, you just need me around _all the time_." He leaned towards her a bit, "What better company than Mellowbrook's favorite daredevil?"

She could smell his natural masculine sent mixed with his cologne, and it made her head spin. _Get a grip Kendall!_ She scolded herself, _Before you start blushing!_

She forced a light-sounding laugh, "You guys are gonna miss the bus. Better hurry or your suck walking home."

"Yeah come on, Kick!" Gunther said from the door, "We got practice later on too!"

"Coming. See ya later Kends."

"Later."

"Man, Kick. You've been going all out in flirting with her this week." Jackie snickered as they walked down the hall.

He shrugged nonchalantly, but wore a confident smile. "Yeah well, Kendall's cute when she blushes."

"You got it so bad, Kick." Gunther put his arm around his girlfriend, "Just ask her out."

"I will, but not yet."

"So when is it happening? I gotta mark one of the most important days of my 'sister's' life on my calendar, not to mention get it on camera."

"Hey that reminds me! I borrowed Kendall's camera earlier this morning and she needs it for the meeting." Kick pulled off his backpack and hastily searched thru it, "I'll catch up once I give this back, just try to keep the bus from leaving!"

Jackie punched the air. "You got it, Kick!"

"And don't get caught up in flirting!" Gunther called after him.

Kick raced thru the halls, easily avoiding the flow of students; using the lockers, fountains, anything really, to avoid them. He screeched to a stop right before entering, but all the excitement drained from his body as he watched the scene before him.

* * *

Kendall smiled as they left before turning back to the papers in her hands.

"Joli Kendall? May I take a moment of your time?" She looked up and sure enough, André stood before her.

"Sure. What's up?

"I am sure you are well aware of this week's past occurrences, and while it is wonderful I no longer find myself surrounded by the disagreements the ladies of this school have, I do require a bit of help during some of my classes. Could you help me during the classes we share and perhaps after school as well?"

She thought for a moment, "Can't you ask some of your fan girls to help you? I'm sure the teachers won't mind and won't give them detention if you ask."

André looked away, "Kendall, they are all very sweet and willing to help, but…" He paused, "They only see how I look, that I am from France and that I am very charming due to my upbringing."

He looked at her before taking her hand looking like a lost puppy being kicked into the cold, "You are the only one who is willing to help me for _me_, because you are a true friend. This is why I ask you help instead of the others."

Kendall felt her heart wrench at his words; any other guy would love the attention, whether it was genuine or not, but André wanted a real friend instead of basking in his popularity. Sure Kick and Gunther were the same way, but they got attention every day from their reputation and careers; it wasn't often a normal guy gave up such fame during high school.

She bit her lip; guilty at her previously hesitant and just a bit mean attitude towards him when they first met. He was just raised differently and she had judged him for it without mercy. Yet he still wanted to be her friend, and helping him wouldn't be so bad. It gave her a chance to make up her formerly rude attitude and even though everyone didn't get along just yet, they might actually become friends. Kick and the gang would realize André wasn't all bad just like she now realized.

"Ok, I'll do what I can and maybe we can convince everyone else to pitch in too. I know it's been a rough couple of weeks, but Kick, Jackie and Gunther are really good people. They just need to get to know you."

"Joli Kendall! You are an angel sent from the Heavens in my time of need! I cannot thank you enough for being my friend!" He wrapped his good arm around her in a hug which she gladly returned, mindful of his arm.

"Don't worry about it André, and I'm sure you'll have even more true friends soon."

André tightened his embrace, "I'm sure I will Kendall…" He whispered with a wicked gleam in his eye as Kick stared at them from outside the classroom, "I'm sure I will."

* * *

**Andre's pretty sneaky isn't he? Haha well I wanted a sly sort of antagonist. I also wasn't sure if I should've let you, the reader, know that he was just faking it. Eh well, obviously I made my choice.  
I analyze things often, and I wanted to portray human reactions in this fic a little and André is my way of doing that. Did anyone notice that before? I'll explain more if it in the next chapter... If I actually manage to get around to that. Sometimes my writing takes a different turn from where I want it to go, but I'm more often than not happy with the results. I'm still pick tho.  
Anyone notice when Kick (vaguely) asked Kendall to marry him last chapter?  
Remember, Constructive Criticism only.  
Thanks again for the reviews and for being so patient with me (bows).  
See ya soon!**


End file.
